


Shine

by cubhyunjae



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mingi is a film major, Yuto is a fashion major, kind of, lots of swearing, theyre gay and don’t know how to handle feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Yuto can’t stand Mingi. Mingi is so annoyingly attractive that he doesn’t know how to handle his emotions. The thing is, Mingi feels the exact same.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Song Mingi, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shine

Yuto is  _ usually  _ a nice person. Yuto  _ is  _ a nice person. Honestly he is. He just can’t help that Song Mingi gets under his skin just by the mere mention of his name. He can’t help that Mingi is such an arrogant prick that he thinks he needs to make comments to Yuto  _ every fucking time  _ he sees Yuto. Yuto could spend his entire life without seeing the tall and stuck up dickhead. He  _ could,  _ but of course Hyunggu, his step-brother, had to fall for Mingi’s best friend. Hongjoong and Hyunggu are the absolute cutest couple and Yuto was excited for them, Yuto just can’t stand being asked to hang out with all of them. Why? Because Song fucking Mingi won’t hesitate to insult him or make some joke with him. Yuto truly enjoys spending time with Hongjoong and Hyunggu, he just can’t help if his time is ruined by Mingi opening his mouth to speak. Coincidentally this is the exact predicament he is currently in. 

Yuto is lazily doodling onto his notebook when he hears the loud laugh enter the cafe, his attention now being diverted from his notebook to the redhead who has his arm wrapped around Hongjoong’s shoulder. Yuto rolls his eyes as the two sit down, Hyunggu kissing Hongjoong with a bright smile. 

“Hi Yuto, how are you doing today? Decided to be a leech again?” the redhead smirks from next to Yuto who glares and flips him off. 

“Fuck you Mingi, I was asked to be here asswad,” Yuto looks over at Hyunggu, “Can I leave please?” 

“Awwh, is my beauty too much to handle?” Mingi laughs and looks around the cafe, his attention turning back to the Japanese native, “What are you drawing?” 

“None of your fucking business Song,” Yuto slams his notebook shut before standing up, “Do you want your usual asshat?” 

“Of course,” Mingi rolls his eyes, “Don’t poison it.” 

“If I wanted you dead I would have done it a long time ago,” Yuto groans and looks at Hongjoong and Hyunggu, “Do you two want your usual?” 

“Yes please Yuto. I’ll pay you back later bub,” Hyunggu smiles at Yuto who grins and shakes his head. 

“It’s okay Hyunggu. I got it,” Yuto smiles and walks over to the register to order their drinks and food. 

“God he’s so-” Mingi groans and rubs his temples, “Why is he like that?” 

“To be fair, you started it by calling him a leech,” Hongjoong looks over at Mingi who rolls his eyes. 

“That’s not what I meant. He’s just,” Mingi groans, the tips of his ears turning a bright red, “How is someone so annoyingly attractive?” Mingi rests his forehead on the table.

“Mingi, you are truly hopeless,” Hongjoong laughs as he rests his head on Hyunggu’s shoulder, “Yunho and Wooyoung are planning a party for the film festival. I wanted to know if you and your friends wanted to come,” Hongjoong pokes Hyunggu’s cheek happily. 

“You do realize that means Shinwon, Hongseok, Wooseok, Yunho, Mingi, Wooyoung, Yuto, Hyojong, and Hyuna in one house right?” Hyunggu looks over at Hongjoong who laughs and nods, “Listen do not blame me if Hongseok drunkenly decides he wants to arm wrestle Jongho.” 

“Fuck I don’t want to think about that,” Mingi sighs and looks over as Yuto walks back with three drinks, “What? Couldn’t carry all three?” 

“No actually, they’re not finished with mine,” Yuto sets Mingi’s drink down, “I asked for extra whipped cream because I know you like it,” Yuto blushes lightly and then quickly hands Hyunggu and Hongjoong their drinks before going back to get his drink and their pastries. 

“Annoying ass idiot,” Mingi blushes as he sips his smoothie, “Should’ve asked for help,” Mingi mumbles and glares at his drink. 

Yuto comes back and sets everyone’s pastries down before grabbing his notebook and opening up to a new page, “Okay, so, what did you two need help with?” 

“Oh! Yes! Yuto you’re a fashion major right?” Hongjoong looks over at Yuto who nods his head apprehensively, “Well, Mingi is a film major who is using Hyunggu and me for his film so he was wondering if you could pretty please help us and make our outfits,” Hongjoong looks over at Yuto with the biggest puppy dog eyes. 

“He has to ask me,” Yuto sips his coffee while looking down at his notebook. 

Mingi deadpans as he sips his smoothie, “Why are you being difficult?” 

“This isn’t their project Song,” Yuto smirks over at Mingi who rolls his eyes and lays his head on the table, “Either you ask me yourself or it's no deal,” Yuto eats the muffin he bought for himself while looking over at the redhead. 

“Adachi will you please help me and design their outfits?” Mingi glares at Yuto who smiles and nods his head. 

“Is it for the film festival?” Yuto begins writing down somethings in his notebook, “Hyunggu and Hongjoong I’ll need to get your measurements,” Yuto bites at his lip, “And what kind of film is it?” 

“Yeah it’s for the film festival,” Mingi puts whipped cream on Yuto’s muffin, Mingi smirking as Yuto groans and hands him the rest of the muffin, “It’s about how a boy comes out to his parents who make him move out in the middle of a storm and a boy who works at the local library comes to his rescue,” Mingi takes a bite of the muffin as he looks at Yuto who nods his head, “So it’s more of a casual style. Yunho’s parents are helping out and playing the parental role, but it’s only their voices really. Hyunggu is playing the son and Hongjoong is the library worker,” Mingi bites down on his lip as Yuto makes notes in his notebook. 

“Mingi, I’ll need to take your measurements too,” Yuto looks over at the redhead who shakes his head no. 

“I’m not in the film,” Mingi shakes his head and looks over at the fashion major, “I’d prefer to keep it that way thanks.” 

“It’s not for the film moron. It’s for the festival,” Yuto rolls his eyes, “I am not letting you walk into that festival wearing something that probably Yunho picks out.” 

“Hey! What’s wrong with Yunho’s fashion choices?” Mingi glares at Yuto who rolls his eyes and puts his notebook into his bag. 

“Nothing is wrong with his casual fashion sense. Truly his casual choices are immaculate, however do you remember that fashion disaster for the history debates last year?” Yuto looks over at Mingi who snorts and nods, “My point. You just have to have faith in me. Remember Yanan’s outfit for his dance competition? All done by me,” Yuto smirks and stands up before slinging his backpack over his shoulder, “Hongjoong, Hyunggu, text me when you’re available. Mingi have Hongjoong give you my number,” Yuto grabs his coffee before walking out of the cafe glad to be away from Mingi. 

The next time Yuto has to be near Mingi is two days after the cafe when he’s taking Mingi’s measurements in Yuto and Hyunggu’s apartment. 

“Yuto your apartment is surprisingly clean,” Mingi looks it over, “Where’s Hyunggu?” 

“On a date with Hongjoong,” Yuto mumbles before yelping in pain, “Fucking stupid ass needle,” Yuto mumbles as he puts the needle in its holder, “Raid the fridge for something to drink and then take your shirt off,” Yuto stands up after pinning a piece of cloth, “Where are my measuring tapes?” Yuto mumbles to himself as he looks for them. 

“Why do you have blueberries in an ice tray?” Mingi asks as he comes back with two water bottles, “I knew you were fruity, but I didn’t know it was literal,” Mingi smirks over at Yuto who rolls his eyes. 

“Can it, pretty boy. I don’t have time for your shit today. For your information,” Yuto grabs several measuring tapes, a pencil, and his notebook, “It’s for spiked lemonade,” Yuto looks over at Mingi, “Shirt off dolt,” Yuto opens his notebook and grabs the water bottle from Mingi, “Thanks I guess,” Yuto opens it and takes a sip, “You owe me Mingi,” Yuto looks back at Mingi and chokes on his saliva at the sight, “I am not going to ask questions,” Yuto grabs his measuring tape and begins taking measurements on his torso. 

“Yunho and I get competitive so we bet that whoever lost had to get their nipples pierced and here we are,” Mingi blushes as Yuto gets on his knees to start taking measurements on Mingi’s legs.

“In a weird sense, they fit you,” Yuto hums softly and writes down the measurements before handing Mingi his shirt back, “Do you have anything specific you want?” Yuto asks as he grabs his pencil and opens a new page in a different notebook. 

“Mostly black but some possible white detailings on the outer jacket. Hongjoong said you were doing like a full suit kind of thing right?” Mingi looks over at Yuto who nods his head and starts sketching stuff out, “What’s the tattoo you have on your side?” 

“None of your business Song,” Yuto looks back at his measurements and hums, “Do you want the outer jacket on the looser side or more form fitting?” 

“Is there a way to do both?” Mingi hums softly as Yuto nods his head, “Come on we have to be somewhat civilized for now don’t we?” 

“Why is my tattoo that important to you? Or is it just because you want to know  _ everything  _ about me?” Yuto rolls his eyes before he looks up at Mingi, his hand still resting on his notebook. 

“God you’re so annoying sometimes,” Mingi rolls his eyes and sits down on a chair, “Can’t a guy just want to know his frenemie’s tattoo?” 

“Frenemy? Since when?” Yuto rolls his eyes before standing up and walking closer to Mingi then takes his shirt off to show a cherry blossom tree, the roots of the tree dipping below the waistband of Yuto’s sweats, “There.” 

“Fuck,” Mingi mutters as he looks over the tattoo and the toned stomach of the taller male whom he  _ “despised” _ , “Why did you never tell me you worked out?” 

“Cause it’s none of your business Mingi,” Yuto blushes as he puts his shirt back on, “I don’t really need anything else, so you’re free to leave whenever,” Yuto looks down at Mingi who nods his head and stands up. 

“You know, for someone who can be a huge dick, you’re pretty fucking hot,” Mingi smirks and pulls Yuto close by his shirt before kissing the corner of his lips and darts out of the apartment just as Hongjoong and Hyunggu walk inside the apartment. 

“Yuto are you okay?” Hongjoong looks over at Yuto who stands frozen in the middle of the room. 

“Yuto?” Hyunggu looks over at Yuto who shakes his head and looks down at his notebook, “What did Mingi do now?” 

“I’m going to fucking castrate him,” Yuto looks down at Hongjoong and Hyunggu, “He fucking complimented me, while I had my shirt off, and then when he left he kissed the corner of my mouth. I’m going to shove a pin cushion up his fucking anal cavity,” Yuto grabs a water bottle and drinks out of it, “You guys go do whatever couples do. I’m starting my sewing. Just use protection and be quiet,” Yuto sits down at his sewing machine as he starts playing music. 

“We,” Hyunggu blushes and laughs, “We’re not having sex. We wanted to keep you company actually.” 

“As long as Song Mingi isn’t brought up, I am completely fine by that,” Yuto sighs softly and pulls out some needles, “Do you guys want to see the concept designs for your twos outfits?” Yuto smiles over at the two who sit down near Yuto’s desk and nod. 

Yuto opens his notebook to Hongjoong’s outfit design first. Some simple black pants, a white turtleneck, and a black and white plaid flannel with a matching hat. Hongjoong excitedly remarks he has the perfect shoes and accessories for the outfit. Yuto flips the page to show Hyunggu’s outfit design next. Hyunggu’s outfit consists of a navy blue sweater with sky blue and pale orange plaid patterns and some plain black jeans with rips. Hyunggu suggests a white shirt he has to go under the sweater to which Yuto nods. 

“Wait, that sweater looks like Yanan’s sweater. WAIT ARE YOU FINALLY MAKING US MATCHING SWEATERS?!” Hyunggu squeals and hugs Yuto happily, “THANK YOU!”

“Have you told Yanan?” Hongjoong looks over at Yuto who hugs Hyunggu back and shakes his head. 

“Yanan is going to be at the film festival because Wooseok is doing a film as well,” Yuto smiles and grabs his black fabrics to begin making Hongjoong and Hyunggu’s jeans, “Wooseok’s film is going to be super cool. I’m making a few small accessories and a glitter jacket for Yanan. Which reminds me, I might have to cancel our weekly dinner dates for the month, Hyunggu so I can get this all finished by the film festival. On the plus side they’re loosening up some of our classes so the film students can get ample time to work on their projects. So I’ll have more time to finish these,” Yuto sighs softly as he begins to cut some fabric out, “Fuck I need to call Yanan.” 

“For what?” Hongjoong looks up at Yuto and hands him a pin. 

“I need him to get rivets for the pants and some rings for Mingi’s suit. I hope he likes it,” Yuto nervously bites at his lip as he begins to sew small pieces of fabric together.

“Are you nervous because it’s someone you’ve never made clothes for before or because it’s Mingi?” Hongjoong looks over at Yuto who blushes while sewing. 

“Because it’s Mingi. But not because it’s  _ Mingi _ , but because it’s  **_Mingi_ ** ,” Yuto continues sewing the fabric together. 

“That made no sense,” Hongjoong laughs and shakes his head, handing Yuto his chalk.

“It makes perfect sense if you speak fluent Yuto,” Hyunggu smirks, “He’s nervous because yes it’s Mingi, but not because of their weird frenemy shit, but because Yuto is attracted to Mingi,” Hyunggu grins as Yuto releases a slew of Japanese curse words as he works. 

“YOU LIKE MINGI?!” Hongjoong shouts in confusion as he looks at Yuto. 

“I don’t  _ like  _ like him. It’s more of a he’s extremely attractive and it’s annoying,” Yuto mumbles out as he continues to sew, “Are you guys going to sit and bask in the fact that I find him hot or are you going to leave me be so I can sew?” Yuto looks up at the two who scurry off into Hyunggu’s bedroom, “I’LL LEAVE A LIST OF THE STUFF I NEED ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER BY THE MICROWAVE!” Yuto shouts before burying himself in his work. 

The next time Yuto spends more than twenty minutes with Mingi is at the film festival. Mingi is dressed in black slacks, black button up shirt, and black overcoat with white strings crossed and tied being looped through rings as details. Mingi spots Yuto standing on one set of stairs in the amphitheater, Mingi standing up and waving his arm dramatically. Yuto blushes lightly and walks down the aisle of seats to sit next to Mingi. 

“It looks good on you. Do you like it?” Yuto smiles over at Mingi who nods his head happily. 

“You know, you’re not too terrible Adachi,” Mingi smirks over at Yuto who rolls his eyes, “And you surely know how to dress to impress.” 

“It’s nothing. I designed more than just your film’s outfits,” Yuto looks down at his outfit. 

Mingi looks over and eyes Yuto’s outfit once more. The male wore a black turtleneck, a black blazer with a belt holding it closed, a chain hanging from where it’s attached on two parts of the belt, black slacks, and some black dress shoes. 

“Who did you design stuff for?” Mingi flicks Yuto’s arm, the older glaring at Mingi who blushes and smiles over at Yuto. 

“I did stuff for Wooseok’s film. I just did some small accessories for Yanan and a glitter jacket. Are you wearing that to the party?” Yuto looks over at Mingi who shakes his head. 

“Hell no. I refuse to get this dirty. I would cry,” Mingi shakes his head and waves Hyunggu and Hongjoong over, “Yunho has an extra bag for me at his house. I’m putting this away neatly and nicely. Only to be brought out for your fashion runway project I know you have coming up,” Mingi smirks over at Yuto who smacks his arm.

“Do not bring that up right now. I can only handle one headache at a time and that headache currently belongs to you,” Yuto rolls his eyes as Hyunggu and Hongjoong sit down. 

“Where’s the rest of the guys?” Hongjoong pouts before grinning when the group of men walks into the amphitheater and sits in the row in front of them. 

“Hey! I’m excited for the film!” Yunho smiles over at Mingi before doing a double take, “Yuto? Please tell me this isn’t a fever dream and you two are  _ willingly  _ sitting next to each other.” 

“Shut up Yunho before I break my tri pod off in your ass rendering it useless for your precious boyfriend San,” Mingi glares at Yunho who laughs and turns around. 

“Yuto my dude, are you feeling alright? You never want to sit next to him,” Shinwon looks over at Yuto who glares at Shinwon. 

“I will purposefully shove my needle into your ass when I’m making clothes for you next,” Yuto glares at Shinwon who snorts and turns around, “I hate them.” 

“Do you though?” Mingi smiles over at his friends who all laugh with Yuto’s friends. 

“I could never hate anyone,” Yuto shakes his head, “I don’t hate you. I just think you’re a dick,” Yuto smirks as Mingi rolls his eyes. 

“I’m nervous,” Mingi admits quietly to Yuto, “What if no one likes it?” 

“You’re good at what you do Mingi. I saw that birthday video you made for Hongjoong,” Yuto smiles at Mingi who nods his head. 

“Can I hold your hand when my film is up please? It’ll make me feel better,” Mingi looks over at Yuto who nods his head and turns towards the giant screen as the lights dim. 

The first four movies are all similar and boring, the shy girl crushing on the popular jock or the other way around. Yuto rolls his eyes, but claps nonetheless. Yuto turns his head towards the screen as he hears the familiar song that Wooseok always uses for his films. Yanan played a queer broadway star who suffered the ridicule of both the audience and stage managers until he makes his big break in one of the most famous broadway productions. Cue Yanan walking onto a stage with a black jacket covered in rhinestones and glitter. Yuto smiles over at Yanan who makes eye contact with him from the row in front of them. Once the film ended people clapped as Wooseok and Yanan stood up and bowed before sitting back down. Yuto looks over at Mingi who nervously chews on his bottom lip. Yuto slides his hand under Mingi’s before threading their fingers together. Mingi’s film starts, Mingi instantly squeezing Yuto’s hand in nervousness. The scene begins with the camera panning around Yunho’s parent’s house, Yunho’s parents blurred out. The words they spew sting even Yuto’s heart. The camera pans over to Hyunggu, silent tears falling down his face as the words from Yunho’s parents fade out to be replaced by ringing as Hyunggu stands not knowing what to do. Mingi squeezes Yuto’s hand more as the film progresses to Hyunggu standing outside of a library dripping from the sudden storm. Hongjoong is seen locking up the library when he spots Hyunggu. The film continues with Hongjoong taking him in and them getting close. Yuto grips Mingi’s hand as the tears silently stream down his face as he finally pieces together what this film represents. Once the film ends with Hyunggu and Hongjoong’s kiss, everyone in the amphitheater stands up and claps, sniffles heard all throughout the amphitheater. 

“They like it Yuto,” Mingi whispers to Yuto who wipes his eyes and nods, “It’s just a stupid story.” 

“Mingi, why didn’t you tell me?” Yuto looks over at Mingi, their hands still clasped together. 

“So you can take pity on me too? Yunho did that enough when he took me in. I know he loves me as his friend and I’d never be able to step in between his relationship with San. It just hurts you know?” Mingi laughs and wipes Yuto’s stray tears away, “Don’t cry. You look ugly.” 

“Shut up asshole,” Yuto rolls his eyes and squeezes his hand again before they part their hands. 

“You’ll be at the party right?” Mingi looks over at Yuto who starts to get dragged away by Wooseok and Yanan. 

“I’ll be there!” Yuto shouts back and laughs as Wooseok and Yanan drag him outside of the amphitheater, “What do you two hellspawns want?” 

“Don’t think we didn’t see you two holding hands,” Yanan smirks over at Yuto who blushes and shakes his head, “I’m not stupid YuYu. I know you like him. I know that the entire reason you ‘dislike’ him is because your last crush laughed at you and so you forgot how to express yourself.” 

“Shut up. I do not,” Yuto rolls his eyes before thinking everything over and then opening his eyes wide, “Oh my fucking god I have a crush on Song Mingi,” Yuto looks up at Yanan and Wooseok who laugh and nod their heads. 

“You’ve got it bad bud. I say shoot your shot at this party,” Wooseok smiles, “Here’s your bag. We’ll drive you to the party. Seonghwa and Yeosang are taking Hyunggu and Hongjoong,” Wooseok hands Yuto his bag while smiling. 

Yuto nods his head and takes the bag before walking into the bathroom. He quickly gets into a stall before stripping himself of his clothes. He puts on some white ripped jeans along with a palm tree print button up with the first two buttons undone. Yuto ruffles up his hair before stuffing his formal wear into the bag. He slips his shoes back on and walks out of the stall to look at himself in the mirror. Yuto puts some cologne on then walks out of the bathroom. The three males walk out of the amphitheater and head towards Yanan’s car. 

“So I see that you finally made Hyunggu and I’s matching sweaters. Also did you make Mingi’s suit? It was hot,” Yanan looks back at Yuto as he sits in the back seat. 

“I did make the sweaters, and yes I made his suit. Getting his measurements was a stress,” Yuto shakes his head as he remembers the almost kiss they had, “Hypothetically if the man your crushing on calls you hot and then kisses the corner of your mouth, are they hitting on you?” 

“Yuto what the fuck do you mean?” Wooseok asks in shock, parking his car behind Seonghwa’s car. 

“He wanted to see my tattoo and so I took my shirt off and then he was checking me out so I got embarrassed and then I put my shirt back on. Then he called me hot and grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to him and then he kissed the corner of my lips,” Yuto smiles slightly and nods before getting out of the car with Wooseok and Yanan. 

“If you don’t shoot your shot tonight, I will expose to this entire group of people how you used to cry when watching goosebumps with Hyunggu and me,” Wooseok smirks at Yuto who gawks at Wooseok. 

“No way,” Yuto shakes his head as they walk inside Yunho’s house, Hongseok and Shinwon already raiding the alcohol, “I just want juice thank you,” Yuto takes a bottle of unopened apple juice and opens it to take a sip. 

“Wooseok! That film was amazing,” Yunho grins before pulling Yanan and Wooseok inside to talk about the film. 

Yuto pouts before walking over to a couch and sitting down. He takes a sip of the apple juice before looking at the stairs when he hears Mingi’s loud laugh. Yuto chokes on his apple juice at the sight of him. He’s wearing pink jeans and a black graphic tee that has Yuto spiraling. Yuto takes another sip of the apple juice and tries to avoid eye contact with Mingi. 

“Mingi! That film was so amazing. And those outfits were so cool! Where did you find clothes like that?” Hyojong, Yuto’s friend who he hung out with on occasion, smiles over at Mingi. 

“Yuto made them! He’s amazing at what he does, but don’t tell him I said that,” Mingi smiles at Hyojong who is now joined by Hyuna and Hwitaek. 

“We’re playing a game! Everyone has to join!” Yunho looks around the living room before spotting Yuto, “Yes even you Adachi.” 

“Piss off Jeong,” Yuto stands up with apple juice and walks over to the giant circle of boys and one female. 

“Alright, everyone has to put one thing into the hat. Everyone is going to close their eyes as the person puts their item into the hat. Whosoever item you pull, you have to sit in the very spacious walk in hallway closet for ten minutes,” Yunho smirks as everyone gets an item ready. 

Yunho starts walking around the group, everyone closing their eyes when someone puts their item inside the hat. Yunho then loudly announces that everyone has put something into the hat. Yuto takes a sip of his apple juice when he looks over at Mingi who is staring at Yuto’s chest. Yuto blushes and goes to button up his shirt when Mingi glares at Yuto’s hands. Everyone begins to make small talk as the first two couples go into the closet one right after another. Mingi looks up at Yunho who walks over to him once Hyunggu and Hongjoong come back, Hyunggu’s once glossy lips now smeared across Hongjoong’s lips. Mingi reaches inside the beanie before pulling out a silver bracelet and looking at it quizzically. Yuto deadpans before finishing his apple juice and standing up. He walks over to Mingi and grabs his hand before dragging him to the closet. 

“Of all the things, you chose  _ my  _ bracelet,” Yuto closes the closet door and then groans when he hears a click of the door being locked. 

“It’s not like I meant to choose it!” Mingi groans and glares at Yuto, “Why are you wearing that shirt?” 

“I know for a fact a film major is not judging a fashion major on his clothing,” Yuto glares at Mingi who scoffs. 

“Why are you acting like this? We were fine at the festival!” Mingi glares at Yuto, “Or were you just using me to get me to open up so you had blackmail?” 

“Shut the fuck up. You talk so much Mingi,” Yuto growls and before he has time to process, Mingi is suddenly too close for comfort, their faces centimeters apart. 

“Do something about it then,  _ Adachi _ ,” Mingi smirks at Yuto who smashes their lips together. 

Mingi groans out at the feeling, his hands immediately cupping Yuto’s face. Yuto lightens up on the kiss before pulling away and resting his forehead against Mingi’s. 

“I’m sorry I don’t know how to process my emotions well. The last person I had a crush on laughed at me and basically told me that no one would like me cause I’m an idiot who knows nothing,” Yuto sighs and kisses Mingi gently again before parting. 

“You’re an idiot Yuto. I’ve liked you this entire time. I’ve been such an ass to you to hopefully get over my feelings,” Mingi laughs before biting his lip and smirking, “Is that seat taken?” Mingi asks as he runs his fingers down Yuto’s thighs. 

“If you want to make out, all you have to do is ask baby,” Yuto pulls Mingi into his lap and kisses him deeply. 

Mingi kisses back and bites at Yuto’s bottom lip, Yuto parting his lips and fighting Mingi’s tongue for dominance. Mingi moans out as Yuto tugs at Mingi’s hair, Mingi pulling away from the kiss before kissing down Yuto’s neck and biting at his collarbone. Yuto groans out and grips Mingi’s hair as the shorter sucks several hickeys into his collarbone. Mingi pulls away and points to his neck to which Yuto smirks and bites at Mingi’s neck leaving several hickeys. Yuto pulls away and cups Mingi’s face. 

“Can I take you on a date please?” Yuto smiles and kisses Mingi’s nose, Mingi giggling softly at the gesture. 

“Only if I can take you on one,” Mingi smiles and pecks Yuto’s lips gently before they hear the closet door being unlocked. 

Yuto and Mingi walk out of the closet hand in hand. Wooseok looks over and opens his mouth to say something before seeing the hickeys on both of the boys. 

“I SAID SHOOT YOUR SHOT NOT BITE!” Wooseok screams before yelping when Yuto detaches from Mingi and throws himself at Wooseok, “I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! HYUNGGU HELP ME!” 

“You’re on your own Wooseokie,” Hyunggu laughs as Yuto tickles all over Wooseok’s stomach, the younger laughing loudly at Yuto’s attack. 

“TELL ME I’M THE BETTER MARIO KART PLAYER OR YOUR BOYFRIEND GETS IT NEXT!” Yuto shouts at Wooseok who laughs loudly and squirms from under Yuto. 

“OKAY I ADMIT IT! YOU’RE BETTER AT MARIO KART!” Wooseok laughs and shakes his head as Yuto gets up and pulls Mingi into him. 

“Fucking finally,” the entire group sighs in relief at the sight of Mingi playing with Yuto’s fingers, Yuto kissing the side of Mingi’s head. 

“What?” they both ask at the same time confused. 

“The sexual tension was annoying,” Changgu looks over from Hwitaek’s lap as he picks at his nails, “I’m glad you two are over it now.” 

“I guess everyone knew except us,” Mingi smiles over at Yuto who laughs and kisses Mingi gently. 

Frenemies? Maybe. Idiots who can’t express emotions? Most definitely. And all it took was Mingi kissing the corner of Yuto’s lips for Yuto to realize. 


End file.
